Fireworks
by Titania's Song
Summary: This is a special request for arashi wolf princess's birthday. Definitely yaoi (boy on boy) between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. If you don't like Palletshipping or male sex don't read it. I'm not responsible for fan girl/boy nose bleeds from diehard fans or heads exploding from those who shouldn't have read it. No I don't own pokemon. If I did I wouldn't have to write this.


Ash Ketchum stood beneath the boughs of a tree twinkling with lights. Well-dressed in slacks, fashionable shirt, jacket and tie, drink in hand he surveyed the party all around him. Surrounded by glittering jewels and fine titles, he watched as Kanto's finest danced and drank, talked and laughed.

It was New Year's Eve and Gary Oak, Pallet Town's one time playboy, now dashingly handsome researcher, had thrown open the Oak Estate to celebrate. The Estate had formerly been closed to the public since his parents' deaths so many years ago. After his twenty-first birthday Gary made the decision to move back home. Daisy, his older sister, had moved away and had no desire to be in that house with so many memories. But Gary had been so young, the memories were little more than an unpleasant fog. This was the first time anyone had seen the newly refurbished Estate since Gary had begun its restoration.

The Estate glowed with a thousand brilliant lights. The gardens and trees sparkled and the main courtyard was awash with light as the party guests enjoyed their evening. More lights ran up the broad drive from the gates near the road. Floating lights drifted across the surface of the elegant pools stocked with the most expensive Goldeen and Seaking. But no light shown brighter than Gary Oak.

Standing on the stairs leading up to the immense manor, his perfectly messy hair and sexy grin drew Ash's gaze again and again. Slender but well muscled he chatted easily with one of the gym leaders.

Ash realized his glass was empty and headed towards the open bar ordering another apple martini. He waved at Misty, still surprised at how amazing she looked. Even her sisters were proud of her tasteful make up, strapless glittering evening gown, and her up-swept hair, highlighting her long neck. Brock was there too, casually flirting with several girls all at once, his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder. Delia looked stunning on Professor Oak's arm on the far side of the dancers. She waved when she noticed her son looking their way.

Again Ash looked back towards Gary. He was alone now for a few moments and Ash took the time to note his well-fitted dress pants that from behind drew attention to his firm ass, and from the front left absolutely nothing up to the imagination. His tight royal purple shirt hugged his upper body. The top several buttons were undone and combined with his white and silver tie drew Ash's eyes down his smooth chest.

Gary looked directly at him and Ash felt his cock jump, straining against his pants. He hadn't even realized he was hard. Throwing back the entire martini he realized he might have had a few too many as his head swam. The light, in combination with the volume and Gary's close proximity was making it really hard for him to focus. He set his glass down and retreated back into the dim gardens seeking a quiet, cool bench where he could try to gather his thoughts. And if he got sick, hopefully no one would notice.

He walked along the path beneath the glowing trees looking at his phone. Twenty-three minutes until midnight. The first bench he came to was still too loud for his tastes and he continued deeper into the sparkling twilight. Rounding a corner he stopped short, startled to see Brock and one of the girls he'd been talking to earlier making out on a bench, completely oblivious to their unexpected audience. Brock was openly groping the girl, fondling her breasts with his hands as he kissed her deeply. She threw her head back, giving him access to the sensitive skin along her collarbone and throat. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he realized she'd pulled Brock's cock out and was stroking it slowly, twisting her hand artfully when she reached the head before moving back down into the depths of his open pants.

Ash had seen Brock naked plenty of times. Hell he'd had Brock's dick anywhere it would fit. He grew hard again watching her hand slide up and down the gym leader's thick shaft. Without even thinking about it his hand traveled down to his own erection, rubbing it and gripping it through his pants. A loud burst of laughter from behind him, back towards the party sent him deeper into the gardens.

The next bench was secluded, under a weeping willow all aglow, trembling in the night's breeze. He sat down and breathed deeply, feeling the alcohol affect his body. In the distance he could hear the girl moaning now, calling out Brock's name. Brock's deeper grunts and the smack of his hand on her body brought back memories of Ash and Brock sneaking away from camp at night to do the same thing in the woods. Listening to the two, Ash didn't think he could take much more. Just when he was reaching for his zipper to release his own cock he started when he heard a silky voice in his ear.

"Hey there Ashy-boy".

"Gary! What the hell are you doing? And I told you not to call me that", Ash pouted now that he was over the small fright the older boy had given him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", the brunette said coming around the bench. "I saw you disappear out here into the garden and wanted to make sure you were alright. You looked a little drunk", Gary said with a smirk. "Can't have a Pokemon Master tripping and breaking his neck the first time the Estate has been open since we were little. It wouldn't do. And then you'd probably haunt me the rest of my life", he said teasing.

"I am not _that _intoxicated", Ash said looking at Gary. "But thank you for coming to check on me."

A particularly loud moan reached the two boys ears as Gary sat down. The moan and the fact that Gary's leg was touching his own, had Ash hoping Gary wouldn't notice his hardening cock.

"Well it sounds like Brock is having fun", Gary smirked.

"Yeah. I saw them going at it when I found this quiet-ish bench", Ash agreed as another loud moan echoed through the gardens.

"So why are you out here all alone Ashy-boy?" Gary asked the younger trainer.

"Because I am a _little _drunk and the party was getting a bit loud. I just wanted to sit down here and relax for a few minutes. Besides I don't have anyone to bring the New Year in with anyway, so I didn't figure anyone would really miss me if I disappeared for a few minutes." He checked his phone again and saw they were only a few minutes away from midnight. "Looks like we've got three minutes till the ball drops", Ash said.

Gary just smiled and relaxed back into the bench farther, rubbing his leg against Ash's. Ash gulped nervously and spun the Championship ring around his finger he'd received for beating the Elite Four on the Indigo Plateau several years ago. A loud cheer went up from the party drawing their attention and breaking the silence.

"You know Ash", Gary began rather nervously. Ash noticed immediately as it seemed so out of character for the usually overly confident young man. "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time...", he trailed off suddenly unsure of himself.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT...", the party roared.

"What is it Gary"? Ash asked, just as unsure.

"SIX, FIVE...", the count down continued.

Ash looked towards Gary who was biting his lip, his hair putting his face in shadow.

"FOUR, THREE..."

Gary looked at Ash from behind his hair and leaned forward, towards Ash, one hand on Ash's leg and the other holding the back of the bench.

"TWO, ONE!"

Their lips met as fireworks erupted all around them, exploding into a thousand glittering motes, drifting down towards the the party and the two young men. Loud booms echoed across Pallet Town as the fireworks continued, their reports drowning out the wild cheers from the party-goers.

Gary felt like the fireworks were inside him, as his kissed Ash softly at first, slowly deepening the kiss as he felt Ash responding to him. Ash at first had been shocked and then let himself completely go, kissing the young researcher back, opening his mouth to let Gary in. Ash pushed back against Gary so that he could slide across Gary's lap, straddling him, both hands on either side of Gary's face while Gary's hands slid under his suit jacket and held him close. Gary felt his tongue tentatively exploring the young trainer's mouth. One of Ash's hands slid down from his face onto his firm chest. Gary arched his back and moaned as his aroused cock brushed against Ash's tight ass. Ash ground back into the researcher's searching member.

Minutes later the two young men broke apart, gasping lightly for air, ears still ringing from the fireworks. Ash looked down into Gary's shining eyes and realized this is where he had always wanted to be. But at the same time he was so confused by their kiss.

Gary looked up into Ash's dark eyes and slid him off his lap and back onto the bench. He could see the surprise and shock on the trainer's face. He leaned back over and kissed him lightly and stood up reaching for Ash with his hand. He tossed his hair and looked down smiling.

"Follow me", he said gesturing with his head towards the manor.

Ash took his outstretched hand and stood, following the young man he'd just been kissing further into the gardens as the circled around the side of the manor towards the back. Gary led him up to a small door, a service entrance from the kitchen into the gardens. He peeked through the door and opened it, shooing Ash inside. The kitchen was empty save the platters of hors d'oeuvres, the trays with glasses of champagne, and the multiple bottles of wine chilling in ice baths or waiting neatly in rows.

"They must all be outside refilling glasses from all the New Year toasts", Gary said snatching a chilled bottle of peach wine and two glasses off a waiting tray. "Grab some snacks, won't you?" he asked gesturing towards the trays of finger foods.

Ash promptly whisked a tray up and proceeded to follow Gary further into the elegantly restored manor. They traveled down long halls, past oil paintings, up several flights of stairs, and past ornate furniture before Gary stopped in front of a heavy door. Pushing it open, Ash had to close his mouth in surprise at the elegant furnishings. A large four poster bed dominated the far wall, covered with a rich bed set that perfectly matched the rest of the room. Gold, cream, and several shades of red, as well as the deep chocolate furniture of a heavy style, off-set one another perfectly.

Gary motioned Ash in the door and closed it behind him, setting the wine and glasses down on a small tray on the bedside table. Ash set the tray of snacks down with a clatter as he looked around the room.

"Is this your bedroom?" he asked astonished.

"Well technically. It's the master bedroom in the manor. I usually don't sleep in it though. It's a little big for just one person", he answered deftly pouring the wine and giving Ash another smile. He moved towards the window and looked out on the New Year merriment.

"Gary, shouldn't you be out there? I mean this is kind of your party isn't it", Ash added sipping the crisp wine. "Won't someone miss you?"

Gary stood in silence for several seconds looking out the window. He turned back to Ash looking down. "Look Ash, nothing out there is as important to me as what's in here", he said looking up with one of the most sincere expressions Ash had ever seen on his former rival's face. "I'm sorry for..."

"Gary wait", Ash said interrupting him. "Don't apologize for anything. Before, when you asked why I was alone in the garden...I wasn't entirely honest. The biggest reason I stepped away to be alone was because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop looking at you. And it took everything in my power to keep from racing up to you and telling you how I felt. I never dreamed in a million years that you might ever feel the same way."

Finished Ash looked down at the floor. He saw Gary's feet come into view under his bangs. He saw the hand coming up to his chin, raising his face until the two young men were looking into one another's eyes.

Gary saw the tears shining in Ash's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. And I'm scared", Ash replied his voice catching.

"What do you have to be afraid of", Gary asked leaning close and kissing Ash softly on the lips. He used a thumb to wipe away the tear running down Ash's face.

Ash just gestured around him. "All this. It's new and I don't know what it means."

"How about we figure that out together Ashy-boy", Gary said with a sexy grin.

Ash smiled up at the taller young man wrapping his arms up around Gary's neck pulling him close. "Sounds like a plan", he said.

He raised his face up towards Gary as the researcher tilted his head. Their lips met again and Ash had never felt more alive. The hardest battle he'd ever fought was nothing compared to the way he felt in Gary's arms. The two young lovers battled like when they were younger, only without pokemon. Ash was totally aware of every part of him that Gary touched. He felt his jacket sliding into the floor to join Gary's.

Gary could feel his cock hardening, pushing against the expensive designer underwear he was wearing. He could feel Ash's own arousal grinding against him. He loosened Ash's tie and broke their kiss to pull it over his head. His hands traveled around Ash to grip his firm backside, eliciting an open mouthed moan from his childhood rival. He took advantage and plunged his tongue into the raven-haired boy's mouth as he unbuttoned Ash's shirt, exposing his toned chest.

Ash was working on Gary's buttons as well. Alternating from removing the brunette's shirt to rubbing his throbbing cock through his dress pants. It felt bigger than his own and he couldn't wait to see it.

Time seemed to stand still and at the same time race by. Kisses, moans, and hands touching filled their world. Breaking away from a particularly long kiss Ash was suddenly aware that Gary was standing in front of him shirt undone, showing his deliciously tanned, lean body, his tie loose around his neck, a tight pair of underwear with a massive bulge and his knee-high dress socks. Ash's shirt and tie had joined the rest of their clothes in the floor, but his dress pants were still on though they were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"I think it's about time you lose those", Gary said with one of his sexy smirks. "Come here", he trailed off, pulling Ash close. His hands slipped around Ash's body, sliding down his bare torso and into his pants. Ash gasped as Gary deftly pulled his pants down. Before he could even step out of them Gary had picked him up, turned, and thrown him onto the bed.

Gary pulled the offending pants away and tossed them to the floor, lightly leaping up and over Ash, straddling him, his ass firmly pressed against the cock straining for release beneath him. He raised up slightly and made a show of removing his shirt, tossing it to the floor before going to work on his tie. As he slowly removed it he ground back and forth against Ash. He leaned forward, tie in hand and began kissing Ash again, pushing his tongue further into the younger man's mouth. Eyes closed, Ash felt the fabric of the tie sliding across his face, over his eyes and then tied firmly behind him.

"No peeking", Gary said breathing softly in his ear.

"Mhmm", Ash moaned softly.

Gary raised himself up, leaning back to remove both their socks, admiring the young trainer's smooth body. He leaned back down and kissed Ash lightly on the mouth. Working away from his lips he kissed and lovingly bit along his jawline up to his ears. Ash continued to moan heavily beneath him as he moved down his neck, collarbone, and throat. Kissing his way down his lean chest, he payed close attention to each nipple, teasing them with his tongue, sucking and biting each one softly. His hands moved up and down Ash's body, sometimes with tender compassion and other times with ferocious need, digging his fingernails into Ash's skin. And then he reached his prize. Ash's cock had been leaking precum as it throbbed inside its fabric prison. Gary hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband, pulled, and exposed the raven-haired boy's six inch cock. It barely had time to slap against his smooth stomach before it was imprisoned again, but this time its sentence was much more pleasurable. Ash writhed beneath Gary as the researcher's mouth moved up and down his shaft. Ash began to thrust upward, moving his cock in and out of his lover's mouth. He moaned again when Gary wrapped one hand around his cock to control it and once more when the other hand tenderly caressed his smooth thighs and nut sack. Gary masterfully moved up and down Ash's cock, deep throating him, his lips wrapped around the base of his dick, and then gently sucking, kissing, and licking the head.

"Oh god Gary! This feels amazing", he breathed heavily. "I'm going to have to give you a badge for this performance," he joked through another moan. "Oh Gary...mmm...I'm getting close..." he trailed off.

Gary slowly made his way back up to the head and let it gently go. He kissed his way back up Ash's torso and removed the blind fold covering his eyes. Ash's deep brown eyes opened, his long black lashes curling back. He smiled and bit his lip. Gary smiled back down at him leaning down for another kiss. With a sudden movement Ash reversed their positions, rolling Gary underneath him.

"It's your turn to sit back and enjoy me sucking your cock", Ash said, his voice husky with desire.

Gary leaned back into the pillows, his hands behind him. He leaned slightly up to meet Ash as he bent to kiss him, and then settled into his former position, a sexy grin spread across his face. Ash wasted little time in kissing his way down his new lover's body. He slid Gary's expensive underwear down his thighs,exposing his seven inch cock, not stopping until they had joined the rest of their clothes. He teased Gary, kissing alongside his cock, watching it jump in anticipation.

"Come on Ash," Gary growled impatiently.

Ash looked up with a smirk of his own, his hair falling across his eyes. He softly kissed the head of Gary's dick and then slid his lips down the shaft until his nose touched Gary's stomach. He looked up to see the brunette's eyes closed in bliss.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good..." Gary groaned.

As continued to bob his head, moving up and down Gary's delicious cock. Ash thought it was the most perfect dick he'd ever seen. It was just as gorgeous as Gary. He lifted his eyes to watch Gary throwing his head back into the pillows in silent moans. Ash alternated between slowly humping the smooth bedding and jacking off to exploring Gary's amazing body. His right hand was wrapped around the base of Gary's perfect cock slowly moving up and down with his mouth while the other slid up Gary's smooth stomach and chest. He wrapped it firmly around Gary's neck and felt the researcher's cock jump as he moaned loudly.

"Oh yeah Ashy-boy."

"That feel good?"

"Fuck yes. You're amazing."

Ash smirked and went back to pleasuring the brunette for the next several minutes. When his mouth couldn't stand it anymore he finally released Gary slowly, kissing the head one last time before climbing on top of his lean body. He bent his head and kissed Gary. Supported by his left hand, he reached around with his right and lined Gary up pushing back slowly. He wanted to feel Gary inside him so badly.

Gary wrapped one hand around Ash's hip and the other over his shoulder. He'd dreamed of this moment for years. He felt his cock meeting resistance at Ash's entrance. But Ash had lubed him up with his saliva too well. He pushed upward just a bit as Ash eased down onto him and he felt himself sliding slowly past the first and then second ring of muscles.

Ash moaned as he felt himself sliding down Gary. The feeling of his cock inside him was incredible. He bent to kiss Gary slowly and passionately as he felt himself come to a rest, Gary firmly inside him as far as this position would let him. He reached around and gently caressed Gary's smooth nuts, fondling them as he slowly began to move on Gary's throbbing erection.

Gary leaned into the kiss, waiting for Ash to become comfortable before he really started thrusting. He felt his lover starting to move and subconsciously he began thrusting up to meet him as he slid back down his shaft. And then he felt Ash biting and sucking on his neck. The sensation was driving him wild and he began to thrust harder, feeling Ash push back and hearing him moaning loudly, panting in his ear.

Ash threw his head back, tossing his hair. He leaned back, sliding his legs out from under him, supporting himself with his feet and hands and started riding Gary. His hard cock slapped against his stomach until Gary reached up and wrapped a hand around it, jacking him off at the same speed he fucked Ash.

Gary admired the muscles in Ash's flat stomach as he rode him, reaching up feeling them with the hand not occupied with Ash's cock. He felt precum wetting his hand and began to artfully stroke his shaft, twisting his hand at the head before heading back down. His other hand he used to tweak the trainer's nipples and occasionally lightly wrap around Ash's throat for a few seconds.

Ash sat back completely pulling Gary up towards him so he was straddling him, sitting in his lap. He passionately began to kiss him as he moved back and forth feeling Gary inside him. His own cock was pinned between their two bodies, sliding between their stomachs.

Gary attacked Ash's neck, biting and sucking as his smaller lover cried out. The moans and the feeling of Ash's tight ass were almost too much for him. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

Masterfully he rolled Ash over onto his back without pulling out. Now Ash was below him, lying flushed and beautiful against the pillows. He gripped Ash's thighs and pulled him onto his cock as far as he could go. He saw Ash throw his head back as a loud moan escaped him.

"Fuck yeah, Gary. Oh that's it..."

Ash pulled himself onto Gary again and again feeling his cock hitting a wonderful place inside him. His whole body was alive.

Gary pulled Ash up onto him one last time and pulled Ash's legs up, resting the trainer's calves on his narrow shoulders. He leaned forward, his hair falling into his and Ash's face as he kissed him deeply. He pulled out slowly, all the way to the tip and slid back in as his tongue began to assault Ash's mouth.

The feeling of Gary's cock sliding in and out of him was incredible. He could feel his smooth balls slapping against his ass over and over as Gary settled into a rhythm. Ash reached around and roughly grabbed the researcher's ass before slapping it.

"Oh fuck baby. Fuck Gary. Oh yes."

"You like feeling my cock inside you?" he panted.

"Oh god yes, I fucking love feeling you balls deep inside me. Fuck Gary I've wanted this all my life. Uhh, yes. Don't stop."

"Don't worry Ash. I don't plan on ever stopping unless you tell me."

He continued his fast and rough pace, kissing Ash, and moaning into his open mouth when he felt the younger man reach around and fondle his nut sack again. And then Ash's hand was on his ass again and his fingers sliding down his ass crack to his own entrance. As he fucked him, Ash's fingers began to slide past and push against him.

"Oh," he moaned. "Fuck yeah..."

He kept pounding him again and again as Ash slid his legs up, now his ankles were on his shoulders. Gary had more room and could go deeper now. He kissed him and fucked him in silence for a few minutes. Occasionally pulling his legs down and holding them behind the knees.

Ash continues to slowly stroke himself, moaning softly and biting his lip.

"I want you to cum with me", he moaned. "Inside me. Don't pull out..." he demanded eyes closed.

"If that's what you want Ashy-boy. I've wanted to nut in your ass for years now. Are you getting close?"

"I'll cum whenever you do. Now fuck me like you mean it."

Gary moved Ash's legs back up over his shoulders. He kissed Ash deeply and slowly one more time and began to pound him at a pace Ash hadn't experienced yet. Ash wrapped his hand back around and played with Gary's balls and ass. Gary continued to kiss him, moaning, fucking him deeply. Ash new he was getting close.

"Oh fuck, baby. I'm going to cum!" Gary cried. "Oh fuck Ash!"

"Yes Gary, fuck yes, cum with me. I want to feel you unload inside me. Please..."

"Oh, OHH!"

"Fuck YEAH!"

"YESSS! FUCK!" Gary screamed as he thrust deeply one last time as he shot his load inside his childhood rival turned lover. He continued to move in and out going as deep as he could with each subsequent shot.

"OH GARY, FUCK!" Ash screamed with him as he exploded all over his stomach and chest. He could feel Gary's cock pulsing inside him as he came again and again. He felt light-headed and like their had literally been fireworks going off in the bedroom. He pulled Gary's head down and kissed him deeply.

"I wish we could stay this way forever," Ash whispered.

'I don't know if my legs could last that long," Gary said smiling. "Would you like to grab a shower and stay the night?"

"Sure."

Gary slowly pulled out, kissing Ash the entire time.

"You stay there for a minute. I'll start the shower and bring you a towel to clean off with."

Gary slid off the bed and disappeared through a door on the far side of the bedroom. Golden light burst out of the bathroom and the sound of running water filled the air as the shower started. The young researcher reappeared with a towel and bent to kiss Ash again. He actually cleaned Ash up and tossed the towel into the laundry hamper inside the large walk-in closet. Gary pulled Ash off the bed, kissing him as their naked bodies touched completely. He could feel his cock hardening against the young trainer again.

"Let's get all cleaned up", he said turning Ash towards the bathroom and swatting him playfully on the rear.

They stepped into the bathroom and were surrounded by steam. The shower had multiple heads and was quite large. Ash gingerly stepped into the shower, followed by Gary who closed the glass door behind him.

As the two boys showered they were unable to keep their hands off each other. They were constantly touching or kissing. Ash and Gary each went onto their knees several times in the shower to pleasure the other. They each received handjobs, and the shower only concluded after Gary bent Ash over and fucked him from behind, cumming inside him for the second time as Ash exploded onto the glass wall and marble floor.

Several minutes later the boys were dry and under the covers snuggled up against one another. As Ash lay there he felt Gary's hand sliding over his side down towards his already hard cock. Gary was throbbing in between his cheeks. He allowed the boy spooning him from behind to dry hump him as he jacked him off for several minutes before he finally rolled over and after kissing him gently went down on him again.

After several minutes of intense mutual cock-sucking ending with Gary underneath Ash sucking his cock as Ash deep throated Gary on his hands and knees, Ash straightened back up and lay down beside Gary.

Gary grabbed his cock and slid it easily into the raven-haired boy's ass. He slowly fucked him as he jacked Ash off. He pulled Ash completely under him and fucked him from behind again, hearing and feeling his smooth nuts as they slapped against Ash's cheeks. He alternated between holding his hips, pulling his new lover back harder on his dick or reaching around and jerking Ash off.

Close to cumming, he lay down behind Ash again and lifting one of the boy's legs into the air continued to fuck him. Ash just moaned and touched himself and Gary whenever and where ever he could.

"I'm going to cum again, and when you cum I want you to stay inside me. Don't pull out", he pleaded through moans.

"Fuck yeah Ash, I'll stay inside you as long as you want."

The two came in unison again, Ash into his and Gary's hands and Gary inside Ash. Ash had left his towel on the foot of the bed and he used it to clean both of their hands. As he lay back, Gary's chest pressed against him, arm wrapped around him, he could feel his cock throbbing occasionally inside him. Perfectly content, he slowly drifted off to sleep. He thought he felt Gary whisper "I love you Ashy-boy" into his ear, but he couldn't be certain.

Later that night, Gary woke up for a moment confused to feel his arm wrapped around someone and even more alarmingly his nude body pressed against theirs and his cock buried in their ass. And then he remembered it was Ash. Smiling he watched Ash breathe, the half-light of the moon sliding along the bedding as his chest rose and fell. He kissed Ash gently on the back of the neck before laying his head back down. His last thoughts before sleep reclaimed him was embarrassment that after three amazing episodes of fucking in one night he was still hard.

The golden light of morning beamed through the curtains on the window hitting Ash in the face. He woke tired and fuzzy-headed. He rolled over to go back to sleep when he realized he wasn't in his bed. He felt his heart beating faster and opened his eyes to see Gary Oak lying in bed naked beside him. He'd tossed the covers off and the light sheet fell across his body, clearly defining every muscle and limb, leaving no part of his form to the imagination.

And then Ash remembered the party last night and Gary bringing him up to his room. He thought he remembered bits and pieces of their conversation. Gary was stirring beside him, stretching and opening his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful", he said smiling to Ash. He raised himself up on one arm and leaned over to kiss him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was amazing. Thank you," Ash said. "I had a great time last night."

"I did too", Gary admitted, pulling Ash's naked body across the bed to him and kissing him again.

Both the young men could feel their bodies responding to each others presence. Gary tipped Ash's head back with a deep kiss as he wrapped his hand around Ash's cock and his own. He slowly began to mutually get them off when Ash broke the kiss.

"What is this Gary?"

"What do you mean?" he said stopping.

"I mean what are we? What is this we're doing?"

"Well I think we are two young men who have wanted to be with each other for quite some time," Gary said. "I think that you are a wonderful and amazing person. And I think I may love you Ash Ketchum."

Ash looked surprised. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I've been with other guys, but no one has ever made me feel the way you do Ash."

"So what is this?" he repeated.

"What do you want it to be?"

"Well I think I may love you too Gary Oak. I think I have for a while now. I think I'd like to be your boy friend. If you'd like that..."

Gary leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I thought you'd never ask Ashy-boy." He resumed stroking both of their cocks, delighting in the way that Ash's body responded to his. Breaking another kiss he stopped to look into Ash's eyes.

"Stay with me."

"What?" Ash said surprised again.

"Stay with me. Don't leave. I want you to stay."

"Like live here?"

"Yes. I want you to live with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you are. I hate living in this big house all alone. I want to share it with you if you'd like that."

Ash leaned over and kissed Gary softly, pulling back slowly and looking into his eyes. "Yes. I'll stay with you Gary. I don't know what mom will think, but yes."

Gary smiled and kissed Ash. "We'll worry about that in a few hours. Right now we've got another problem to worry about", he said gently squeezing their erections.

Ash smiled and leaned back, laying back into the pillows. "That's a problem I'm always happy to help you solve." He relaxed and closed he eyes as Gary went down on him.

Later as the two young men lay spent beside one another Ash thought to himself, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be..."


End file.
